Forever Loyal
by Saito namikaze
Summary: Sasuke left for power. Naruto left to avenge Jiraiya. Sakura left for Naruto and Sasuke. Team 7 has fallen into darkness. There is no hope for them. or is there? Naru/Saku paring.
1. The Loyalists

**Hey guys. New story, so I'm gonna try my best to make it work. I should explain some things but I will let that happen inside the story. Anyway this is chapter 1**

**Chapter 1: The Loyalist's**

**Kirigakure**

**Mizukage office**

Mei Terumi was doing paperwork like always in her office. However she was waiting for a certain piece of information to come to her from her ally Konoha and an unknown source to both Konoha and Kiri.

"Lady Mizukage, I have the information you asked for." Mei looked up from her paper work and smiled at her assistant. "Thanks." Mei smiled taking the 3 folders from the assistant.

"So what are you gonna do? They are obviously after the 5 kages." The assistant stated. "Yes I know this, Kosa. But with the help of Konoha and Suna maybe I'll be to stop them." Mei sighed. She opened up the first folder to have a picture of a man with raven colored hair and an emotionless expression. Underneath the picture was his bio. It was chalk filled of Information.

She looked up to Kosa who was waiting anxiously. "You want to know also, don't you?" Mei said. Kosa nodded. The 5th Mizukage sighed and started to read out loud.

"Sasuke Uchiha. The only remaining Uchiha member. S-rank criminal. He is a missing ninja of Konohagakure. He left Konoha to seek power from the Snake Sannin Orochimaru, so he could kill his older brother. Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke succeeded in killing Itachi with the help of his two ex teammates Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno." Mei paused rereading to see if she missed something.

"It is rumored to say that Sasuke transplanted his older brother's eyes with his own earning him the eternal mangekyo sharingan. His motive was to kill Itachi but changed to destroy Konoha and it's elders for their betrayal to his clan.

In his genin days he was assigned to team 7 with Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura haruno. Their sensei was the famous copycat ninja Kakashi Hatake. Last he was seen was with two other people wearing the Akatsuki robes." Mei finished.

"Wow. Is there are anything on his abilities?" Kosu asked. Mei shook her head. "Just about his new sharingan. This is helpful information." Mei mumbled moving on to the second folder.

She opened it and gasped at what she saw. "What is it?" Kosu asked. "This file. This is a file of Sakura haruno!" Mei gawked. "What do you mean? Isn't she with konoha?" Kosu said. "Not anymore according to this." Mei sighed before reading the file.

"Sakura Haruno, ex student of Tsunade senju of the Sannin. S-rank criminal. She is also a missing ninja from Konohagakure. She trained under Tsunade for 2 ½ years. Before that was with her teammates Naruto and Sasuke. Her sensei was Kakashi. At her genin level she was considered weak.

Her genjutsu was little bit above average but that changed during those 2 ½ years. She trained with Kurenai yuhi who is considered a specialist in genjutsu. She is an expert medic who has surpassed Tsunade herself.

She had a crush on Sasuke and announced her love to him when he was leaving the village. However she wasn't able to bring him back. Her other teammate Naruto wasn't able to bring Sasuke back either and they promised each other they would become a team again somehow.

She was nearly becoming like Orochimaru who wanted to master all jutsu. However she wanted to become a better medic and strong kunoichi. She started testing on prisoners for her experiments. When the mission came up to find Sasuke when he was going after Itachi at the time she and Naruto jumped at the chance. She and Naruto were successful in helping him.

Although Sasuke escaped their grasps. Later on Sakura's mother was killed on a mission and it broke Sakura's heart. She felt like no one had anything to teach her so she left the village to find Sasuke. Her strength is equal to Tsunade's maybe even stronger. Her whereabouts are unknown." Mei finished.

Kosa was taken back about the medic but quickly shrugged it off; she was waiting to see who was in the third folder. Before even looking at it Mei had a pretty good guess who was in the third folder. She reluctantly picked up the folder. When she opened it she was shaking. "Milady?" Kosa wondered. "This is terrible. I didn't think they would be so willing to let him go." Mei sighed.

"Who is it?" Kosa asked. "Naruto Namikaze. Son of Minato Namikaze the 4th hokage and ex student of the Sannin Jiraiya. Most importantly he is the 9 tailed Jinchuriki." Mei frowned. Kosa was blown away. The son of the fourth hokage and the 9 tailed jinchuriki.

"Naruto Namikaze is an S-rank criminal. He is the 9 tailed jinchuriki and a missing ninja from Konoha. He formed team 7 with Sakura and Sasuke. Naruto was always abused by the villagers. He formed a close bond with Sasuke that he did not want to break. He helped defeat Gaara of the sand at the sound invasion. Later he tried to bring Sasuke back to the village but with no success.

He left for 2 ½ years to train with Jiraiya. He returned to the village but was sent on a mission to save the Kazekage. His mission was successful. He was sent on a mission later to find Orochimaru's spy. The spy was compromised loyal to Orochimaru. Naruto engaged battle with Orochimaru later Sasuke.

The mission was originally to bring Sasuke back but failed. When Naruto returned to the village he enhanced his signature move the Rasengan. After killing the Akatsuki member Kakazu, his mentor and godfather was killed by the Akatsuki leader who is yet to be identified.

The loss of his mentor hit Naruto pretty hard. He later found out he was the son of the 4th hokage. Naruto believed them seeing the resemblance. But secretly he felt betrayed. He stole his father's journals and Jutsu. He tried to leave the village but was delayed by the 5th hokage herself. She failed in convincing Naruto to stay. Rumor says that Naruto and Sakura left the village together hand in hand. Their whereabouts last was in Ame which was two months ago. Naruto explained his motive of leaving the village.

His motive of leaving was the villagers would never accept him as hokage. 2nd he had no one that would look after him besides Sakura and herself; he was devastated by Jiraiya's death and wanted to avenge him. 3rd was that he felt betrayed not too able to know his parentage when he was young. 4th was to get rid of all the restrictions and find Sasuke on his own. That was all he said before leaving the village." Mei read.

For along while they were quiet. "There's something else. This unknown source has told us that Naruto has mastered his fathers prized jutsu, Sakura has a hold of the Salamander contract and Sasuke has mastered Susanoo. They are called the loyalists." Mei finished. Kosu gasped at the last name. Mei caught wind and stared at her with a questioned.

"I have heard of them. I didn't know what it meant, but they the loyalist were named team 7. Source said they all trained under the Sannin. Apparently they are part of Akatsuki." Kosa informed. Mei widened her eyes.

"What do you mean part of Akatsuki? Aren't the Akatsuki trying to capture the jinchuriki? Why would they let Naruto be amongst their ranks?" Mei contemplated. "The last time they were located was wave country." Kosa reported. Mei nodded.

"I want you to send a messanger hawk to Konoha and Suna immediately!" Mei barked. Kosa bowed before running out.

"This is bad. We need to figure this out." Mei sighed.

**Wave country**

**Great Naruto Bridge**

3 people were walking down to enter a bridge when one of them sneezed. "AAAHH-CHOO!" The man sneezed. He rubbed his nose. "Bless you, Naruto-kun." A woman cooed. "Thanks Sakura-chan." Naruto thanked. Sakura looked at him confused.

"Naru-kun, I thought you never got sick thanks to Kyuubi?" Sakura said. Naruto shrugged. "I don't. I bet someone is just talking about me." Naruto grinned. The third member on their team stopped. "Guys look." The 2 other members looked up at the gate entrance. Naruto smiled.

"The Great Naruto Bridge hunh?" Naruto whispered. Sakura grabbed his hand and continued walking past the gate. "Yo teme, why are we here again?" Naruto asked. "We have orders to retrieve Zabuza's sword." Sasuke answered. "Then we get back to work right?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded. "This place sure has changed." Sakura commented. "So have we." Naruto muttered.

The three members made their way to the grave of Zabuza and Haku. Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Sasuke where the hell is the sword?" Naruto growled. Sasuke sighed. "That damn Suigetsu still has it." Sasuke frowned. "Well let's go find his pissy ass and kick it!" Naruto cheered. "Someone's coming." Sakura warned. The three turned around to see a teenager walking towards them.

The three narrowed their eyes at the boy and remembered who he was. "We better get out of here." Sakura warned. Naruto shrugged and turned around walking away with Sakura and following Sasuke.

The boy caught up to the grave and saw who he thought would never come back. "Naruto? Great I missed him." Inari cursed.

The team made their way out of wave country rather quickly and started heading for Kusa. "He should be there right?" Naruto said. Sasuke nodded while Sakura made a sigh of relief. "So after we kick hozuki's ass, what are we gonna do next?" Naruto asked.

"Well Deidara and Tobi failed their mission to retrieve the Samba, so we have to capture it. After we head over to earth country and kill the feudal lord." Sasuke explained. Naruto nodded understanding their mission. They started to cross the repaired tenchi bridge when they halted in a complete stop. "Shit." Naruto cursed under his breath.

In front of them were 4 people. Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata hyuuga, Shino Aburame and Kakashi Hatake. The 4 leaf ninja gasped in disbelief. Standing in front of them was a blonde, a pink haired girl and a raven haired boy.

The blonde had his hair longer and more shaggier. The top of his hair looked like pointed ears. He wore a skinny Akatsuki cloak that stopped just at his thighs. His cloak was unzipped till it stopped at his abs. he wore long black gloves that came to his elbow. He also had on black pants that stopped a little before his ankle allowing his boots to fit. His whisker marks and blue eyes is what made the konoha ninja recognize him.

The pink haired girl had long hair that was formed into two ponytails. She wore a red top that stopped at her stomach. She wore regular black gloves with the haruno symbol. She wore knee high spandex shorts. Her cloak wrapped around her waist.

The raven haired teen wore a large Akatsuki cloak that perfectly fit Itachi. They could see he was wearing a high white collar shirt. He wore his tunic under the cloak wrapped around his waist was the purple sound rope. He wore shin high boots, also open gloves.

"Naruto?" Hinata stuttered. Naruto didn't answer but was looking at Kakashi who wore a depressed and disappointed expression. "What's wrong, Kakashi?" Naruto smirked earning a frown from the said ninja. "I can't believe this. Naruto why would you of all people join Akatsuki?" Kiba demanded but got no reply from him.

"ANSWER ME DAMN IT!" "Kiba!" Kakashi called his voice stern and serious. Kiba looked at him confused. "This isn't the same Naruto and Sakura you all knew. They are Akatsuki and must be captured." Kakashi warned. "We have no reason to kill you. Move out our way and we will let you live." Sakura warned her voice cold.

"LIKE HELL I WILL! YOU'RE COMING WITH US!" Kiba roared. "Please Kiba calm down." Hinata begged. "NO! Either they come back willingly or I force them. You too Uchiha!" Kiba pointed. Naruto rolled his eyes and made his move. Kiba didn't see it coming; he was greeted with a fist to his face sending him flying back into the forest. "KIBA!" Hinata called.

"It's useless. That was your warning. Let us pass or face a worse punishment than the mutt did." Naruto stated. Letting his instincts to kick in Kakashi back flipped away from Naruto. Naruto only looked at him bored.

"Whether you like it or not you coming back to konoha!" Kakashi stated. Naruto sighed and continued his walk past the bridge. "Sasuke, Sakura-chan. were wasting time lets go." Naruto ordered.

Naruto stopped when he heard chirping sounds.

"You are coming back! All 3 of you!" Kakashi growled holding lightning in his hand. Naruto turned to him. "You're disappointed in us, I can tell. But you're more disappointed in yourself, for letting all 3 us fall to darkness. You know you can't beat us, your asking to be put to death. If you truly want to die you will come at me now with no regrets." Naruto said waiting. Kakashi stared at him. The lightning slowly disappeared.

"Smart choice. Send this message to your hokage. Tell her the loyalists are coming for those damn elders and they better be ready." Naruto said walking off. "Wait!" Shino called. Naruto stopped with Sakura as Sasuke kept walking.

"Why did you let us live?" Shino wondered. "Because I need someone to relay my message. Plus I let you go on a whim, for old time's sake. Let's go Sakura-chan." Naruto said grabbing her hand. She smiled at him and they gave chase for Sasuke.

Kakashi was bewildered. His innocent students have traveled into darkness. He broke his promise to his sensei. The loud mouth, grinning Naruto he once knew was gone. The know it all, lovely Sakura he knew left with him. And Sasuke, Sasuke was just a lost cause.

"I'm sorry. I have failed you all."

**That was the first chapter of forever loyal, tell me what you think. So, READ RAVE REVIEW OR I KILL YOU!**


	2. Not who they are

**Gomen, it's been a while since I updated this story. I've just been so busy with the others. For my reviewers I'm happy you all like it so far. Now time for the main event. CHAPTER 2!**

**Chapter 2: Not who they are**

**Konohagakure**

**Hokage office**

**2 hours after engagement**

Tsunade ordered for who ever knocked on her door to enter. The guest was Shino and Kakashi.

"Kakashi? Where's Kiba and Hinata?" Tsunade asked. "Kiba is in the hospital, Hinata wanted to stay with him." Kakashi informed. "The hospital? What happened?" Tsunade wondered. Kakashi looked down with sad eyes.

"We had a run in with the Akatsuki." Kakashi stated. "Who were they?" Tsunade asked. Kakashi didn't answer so Shino did. "Sasuke, Sakura and…Naruto." Shino paused. Tsunade had a look of horror on her face. "You're lying! Naruto and Sakura would never join them!" Tsunade yelled.

"We are not lord hokage. Naruto was the one who sent Kiba to the hospital. He wanted to give a message but if you don't believe us you can use the mind view jutsu on us." Shino said. "SHIZUNE!" Tsunade called. Shizune walked in. "I want an emergency meeting with the council! NOW!" Tsunade barked. "Yes milady." Shizune bowed before running out.

"Are you sure it wasn't someone else?" Tsunade hoped. "No. It was definitely them. They let us go on a whim for old time's sake. Naruto acted like I was a bug when I was dead serious." Kakashi frowned. "Lady Tsunade the council is ready." Shizune said.

The 3 made their way to the council room. "What is Tsunade? Why have you called us?" Homura asked. "It's about Akatsuki." Tsunade said. Everyone tensed but calmed down. "We don't have the jinchuriki. So why do they bother us?" Koharu asked.

"It's the members of Akatsuki who are a threat. Not that long ago Team Kakashi reported that they ran into the old team 7." Tsunade informed gaining gasps from the council. "What do you mean? You're not telling us they are part of Akatsuki?" Tsume demanded.

"Yes they are a part of Akatsuki. But I want to see things for myself. Inoichi would you please do a mind view on Kakashi please?" Tsunade asked. "Of course." Inoichi bowed. Kakashi sat down in a chair while Inoichi did his family hand sign to view Kakashi's memories.

Everyone watched Kakashi's memory of The Akatsuki team 7. And they couldn't believe what they saw. 'By the way give this message to your hokage. The loyalists are coming for the elders, and the better be ready. Let's go Sakura-chan.' Naruto ordered before they ran off after Sasuke.

Kakashi's memory ended there. "So it's true." Shikaku muttered. Rookie 9 stared in disbelief that out of all people Naruto **and **Sakura were part of Akatsuki. "Shikamaru were you able to catch anything?" Tsunade asked barely to speak. Shikamaru didn't answer still in disbelief. "Shikamaru!" Tsunade called snapping him out of his stupor.

"Well it seems that Naruto and Sakura are dating, and their speed and power is unbelievable. But other than that, nothing." Shikamaru informed. "But why are they coming after us?" Koharu demanded. "We don't know. But we should figure out why the Akatsuki let Naruto amongst their ranks instead of sealing the kyuubi." Shikaku stated.

"What are we gonna do? They are too dangerous to keep around." Homura asked. "We go after them. We must bring them back, if Akatsuki changes their mind they can seal Naruto and we will be in deep trouble." Shikamaru said.

"Yes but who should we send?" Shikaku asked. "I say rookie 9 and team guy." Danzo spoke up for the first time. Everyone looked at him stunned. "Why?" Tsunade wondered.

"Uzumaki cares about his friends too much. I could see in his eyes he regretted hurting the Inuzuka. If we send out his friends he will cave in and give up. But we also must bring back the Uchiha along with the Haruno." Danzo explained.

"I think he has a point." Shikamaru agreed. "Naruto was and probably still is a softie for his friends. But if we are going on this mission we need for Kiba to be okay." Shikamaru stated. Tsunade sighed.

"Okay rookie 9 along with team guy will be sent on an S-rank mission, once Kiba has recovered. Once he has I want you all to meet me in my office understand?" Tsunade ordered. "Yes." Shikamaru said.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were already in their destination. "I wonder where Hozuki is." Naruto wondered. "Sasuke you knew him for awhile any idea where?" Sakura asked. "No. Suigetsu always followed my lead and I really didn't talk with the team that much." Sasuke admitted.

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes. His teammates stopped waiting for him to finish. "He's close. It seems he's waiting for us. Let's go!" Naruto barked running off, Sakura and Sasuke on his tail.

To avoid the civilians they had to jump across roof tops which wasn't so hard for them. They finally made it to a clearing where Suigetsu was sitting on a rock, Zabuza's sword in the ground.

"I thought you guys would find me." Suigetsu smirked. "Hand over the sword so we go." Naruto ordered. "I don't think I will. This sword is mine just like all the other swords." Suigetsu stated. "Listen pal, we really don't have time for this! Give us the sword or we will have to take it from you by force!" Naruto growled.

Suigetsu snorted in response. "That's it! You're dead pissy!" Naruto charged. Suigetsu grabbed the giant sword and charged at Naruto. When Naruto was close he smirked disappearing in a puff of smoke. "What the hell?" Suigetsu cursed looking around.

"Rasengan!" Naruto cried from the air slamming his blue orb in Suigetsu's back. Suigetsu cried in pain before twirling towards Sakura. '_She uses her fists all I have to do is liquefy.' _Suigetsu thought. He made his body turn to liquid. Sasuke appeared in front of Sakura.

"Chidori senbon." Sasuke swung his hand shooting out 10 lightning senbon. The senbon struck Suigetsu making him scream in pain from the lightning. He quickly solidified to reduce the but that was a big mistake.

Sakura didn't even charge her fist she crushed it against Suigetsu's ribs breaking them all. Suigetsu gave a silent scream of pain before Naruto was standing above his head.

"Sorry but your times up." Naruto smirked plunging another Rasengan to Suigetsu's face in the end killing him. Sakura picked up the giant sword with ease and tossed it to Naruto who carried it on his shoulder.

"C'mon lets go give this to boss-teme." Naruto smiled. Sakura smiled back and kissed his cheek. Sasuke smirked rolling his eyes before they all walked away acting like nothing happened.

"_**Wait."**_ A voice called. The three stopped and turned around to see Zetsu sticking up from the ground. "Good you're here. Take this." Naruto tossed the sword to Zetsu. "_**Where are you three headed?"**_ Zetsu wondered.

"Well were gonna go capture the Sanbi. Or do we have to do something else?" Sakura wondered. "_**No. just be careful. Your little run in with Konoha is gonna make things difficult."**_ Zetsu warned before sinking back into the ground along with Zabuza's sword.

"Damn it! He forgot to tell us where it is!" Naruto cursed. "Well it needs to be around water. So since were here why don't we look for it around here?" Sakura asked. "She has a point. Okay we'll rest for a little bit then get back to work." Sasuke said. The other two nodded.

"Hey Naruto-kun, what do you think Zetsu meant by it will make things difficult?" Sakura asked. "Who know who cares? After were done searching for this stupid turtle we'll go kill those damn elders. Right Teme?" Naruto grinned. "Right dope." Sasuke smirked.

It has been two days since Tsunade talked with the council. And right now she was reading a letter from Kiri and Kumo.

'_We have gained the information you have given us, thanks. But we need to share this with the other kages. And the Tsuchikage agrees with me. If you have any more information you can share with us it will be really helpful._

_Godaime Mizukage, Mei Terumi'_

Tsunade sighed before opening the next letter from Kumo.

'_I hear from Iwa that we are going to have a meeting soon. I will be there to listen to the information. My informants tell me that the loyalists are in Kusa looking for the Sanbi. We will try and capture them and bring them in for custody._

_If you don't know the Sanbi is located near Kiri. If we don't hurry we could lose sight of them again. I will see you at the Kage meeting._

_Yondaime Raikage, A'_

*Knock-Knock* "Enter." Tsunade muttered. The door opened and Rookie 9 and team guy were standing in front of her desk.

"Alright since everyone is here I'll explain the mission. We have just gotten word from Kumo that Naruto and his teammates are in Kusa looking for the Sanbi. We are hoping that they don't know that it is really near Kiri. Your mission to find Naruto's team and bring them back here. Do whatever means necessary, I have no doubt they will give you a fight. Shikamaru and Neji are the captains of the teams." Tsunade explained.

"RIGHT! We will bring back Naruto-kun and his team! Let us go show our flames of youth!" Lee cheered running out the room. "Take as long as you need. But if you have any doubt in your mind that you need to pull back…do it. Dismissed." Tsunade waved them off.

After they all left Tsunade pulled out a bottle of Sake. "Do you think they will be okay?" A voice asked from the shadows. "No I think they will need back up. Take Sai and Kakashi with you. Follow them but make your self unknown." Tsunade ordered. "Yes hokage-sama." The voice said before disappearing.

Rookie 9 were standing at the gates. "Alright guys. We will need to do whatever it takes to lower their guards and bring them back. Lee, Kiba and Ino will go to Kiri and see if they are there. Neji, Choji and Shino will stay at the border between Kusa and Kiri. Hinata, TenTen and I will go to Kusa and search for them." Shikamaru explained.

"How are we gonna stay in touch? Its gonna take all of us to stand our ground." Kiba stated. Shikamaru nodded in agreement. "Yes that's why we each have a Shunshin scroll in our packs. On the scrolls is a seal. If you push chakra into the seal it will notify us and we will shushin to you. So let's go." Shikamaru ordered.

The 3 teams nodded before taking off in their separate directions.

Naruto and Sakura were walking around the lake to see if they could locate Sanbi. Sasuke was going over a map of lakes big enough for the Bijuu to reside.

"This is boring. I don't know how the other members can stand doing this." Naruto groaned. "Well how about this, the faster we find it the sooner we can have some fun." Sakura cooed. "So my vixen wants to play?" Naruto smirked. "Yup. But we have to find the Sanbi first." Sakura smiled. "Taiju Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto called summoning 100 clones.

"Alright! Let's hurry and find this stupid thing se we can have some fun!" Naruto ordered. "YOSH SIR!" They all grinned running in different directions. Sakura giggled at Naruto's antics. Sasuke looked up from his map and rolled his eyes.

"Naruto, Sakura. It's not here." Sasuke said. Naruto looked at him confused. "What the hell do you mean it's not here?" Naruto demanded.

"This lake is too small. It must be in Kiri since that's were its last jinchuriki was. Let's go." Sasuke said jumping down from his high rock. Naruto groaned dispelling all his clones. "But I wanted to have some fun with Sakura-chan." Naruto whined. "It's okay Naru-kun. We'll have fun later. The more you are built up the greater it is." Sakura grinned. "Hmm, you do make a point Sakura-chan. Alright! Let's go to Kiri!" Naruto grinned.

Sasuke smirked following his teammates. Unknown to them someone was watching from the skies. "Sai, report." A voice said from his radio. "It seems they are headed for Kiri. We better hurry." Sai suggested. "Alright, we will let Shikamaru know. Yamato out." Yamato stated. Sai flew past the group and towards Kiri.

'_It seems we will be testing our bonds, Naruto.'_


	3. Leave us alone

**Chapter 3: Leave us alone**

**Kirigakure**

Mei Terumi was just informed by her ninja that Konoha was waiting for the loyalists to show up and that Kiri must guard the Sanbi. So right now she was observing the Konoha ninja. She thought that she should see these Loyalist her self and see what their made of.

Shikamaru just got word from Kakashi who he found out was helping him that Naruto and his squad were on their way to Kiri. It's been 2 days since he heard. Thanks to the Mizukage Rookie 9 was allowed to rest in the village. Now it was only a matter of time.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were walking to Kiri unknown that they were expected. They got pass the border with ease and were now making their way to the lake.

Sasuke stopped along with Naruto and Sakura. "Come out." Sasuke ordered. It was a few minutes but no reply. "If you don't come out now, I'll blow this whole forest up!" Naruto warned. Three forms jumped out of the trees in front of them.

Naruto sighed in annoyance. In front of them was Neji, Lee and TenTen. "Naruto." Neji called with a whisper. "Go away." Naruto ordered. "Sorry Naruto-kun! But we must bring you back to the village!" Lee stated. "No." Sakura spoke. Lee looked her up and down. He shook his head in disappointment.

"Why Sakura-chan? Why did you leave?" Lee wondered. "Why did you all leave?" TenTen demanded. "We have our reasons. If you don't step away I will kill you." Naruto warned. "No Naruto, were your friends. Please come back." Neji pleaded.

"No. You have to the count of three to move." Naruto stated. "Sakura please talk some sense into him." TenTen begged. "One…" Naruto started. "No, Naruto-kun is right. If you don't leave we will kill you." Sakura stated. "Two…" Naruto continued.

"It's no use. Prepare your selves." Neji ordered activating his Byakugan. Lee got into his fighting stance while TenTen pulled out some kunai. "Three…" Naruto finished. Lee charged at fast speed and appeared behind Naruto aiming a kick for his head.

Naruto didn't move but Sakura did. She grabbed Lee's foot and swung him back past his teammates. He crashed into a tree but slowly picked himself back up.

"Neji what do you see?" TenTen asked. "Nothing." Neji replied. Without moving A clone of Naruto ran at Neji. TenTen tried dispelling it by throwing her Kunai but it swiftly dodged.

"Rotation!" Neji cried spinning around. Sasuke took this chance and leaped at Neji with an axe kick when his rotation finished. TenTen was distracted with another Naruto clone that a clone made.

Lee regained his senses and charged the real Naruto once more. "Leaf hurricane!" Lee yelled spinning a kick at Naruto. Naruto and Sakura dodged out the way and ran ahead with Sasuke close behind.

"Are they running?" Lee asked. "No their trying to get to Sanbi." Neji said chasing after them. TenTen and Lee followed Neji. Naruto was leading jumping through trees in silence. "Naruto-kun are you okay?" Sakura asked. "Yeah I'm fine Sakura-chan." Naruto answered. Sasuke finally caught up to them. "Why did you run away? Are you afraid of killing them?" Sasuke demanded.

Naruto was silent for awhile but finally decided to speak. "No. I ran away because there are more. I feel like it will be waste of time to repeat ourselves over. We should just kill them all at one spot." Naruto explained. Sasuke calmed down knowing now why he ran.

"But we also have to find Sanbi. If we don't kill them all at once we will be wasting chakra trying to hold them off and capture the three tails." Naruto explained. "You make a good point Naru-kun. Do you know how many?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. Rookie 9." Naruto answered. Sakura smirked. "Looks like I will be seeing Piggy again." Sakura snickered. Naruto smiled but kept leaping.

"Neji report." Shikamaru ordered into his radio. "Their headed your way. But be careful they single handedly kicked our asses." Neji said. "Alright. Make it back as fast as you can." Shikamaru ordered.

"Alright everyone their on their way! So get ready!" Shikamaru barked out orders. After 5 minutes the loyalists leaped down to the ground. In front of them was rookie 9 staring at them with sad but hopeful eyes.

"So were here then." Naruto spoke first. Shikamaru stepped up staring at Naruto. "Naruto, Sakura. Tell us, tell us why you left." Shikamaru demanded his voice calm. "We left because were tired of being used. We left to be free and do whatever we want. To bring true peace to the world." Naruto stated.

"Do you really believe joining Akatsuki is gonna bring that? Soon they will try and seal you!" Shikamaru stated. "I will kill every single one of them if they try to steal him away from me!" Sakura glared tightening her grip on Naruto's hand. "Don't worry Sakura-chan I'm not going any where." Naruto smiled softly at her.

"So it's true you two are dating, aren't you forehead?" Ino said walking up. Sakura laughed at her while Naruto smirked. "Dating? Ha!" Sakura laughed. "Sakura haruno what are you stupid? You just stated you would never let Akatsuki take him!" Ino shouted.

"Sakura haruno? More like Sakura Namikaze. I'm not dating Naruto-kun, I'm married to him." Sakura grinned pulling off her glove and showing her ring to rookie 9. Rookie 9 were shocked. "You married him?" Ino demanded. "Yup, a couple months ago. You should get your facts straight." Sakura smirked putting her glove back on.

"So even though you have plunged into darkness your still happy? I don't believe this." Kiba shook his head in disbelief. "We didn't ask you too. In fact you all should of stayed home. Because last time when I let you go, it was for all of you not just one of you. I let you go on a whim for old times sake. But now I will kill you." Naruto smirked.

Hinata was still shocked, Naruto her Naruto was married to that pink haired, short tempered bully! "What's wrong Hinata?" Sakura smirked noticing Hinata's behavior. "You… You took him away from me. You made him follow you into darkness. You always made fun of him and hit him. YOU TOOK AWAY MY NARUTO!" Hinata cried. Naruto snorted.

"Your Naruto? I was never your to begin with. Why would I love you? The one who stalked me everywhere? Saw what those villagers did to me and sat back to watch. You are a disgrace! I never loved you hell I never even liked you!

I always and forever will love Sakura-chan. She has my heart and I have hers. It was my choice to leave. She loved me enough to follow me when I didn't want her too. Yes she hit me and made fun of me, just like everyone else. You Hinata hyuuga, are a waste of space." Naruto scolded.

Hinata fell apart. She didn't even cry, all she did was fall to her knees her heart was beating slower. Kiba was dying to kill Naruto. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO HER? She loved you with everything! And all you did was spit on her!" Kiba roared. "Shut up dog boy." Sakura ordered.

Kiba glared at her, his attention on her. "It was her own fault. Your no better. You constantly watched her chase after Naruto-kun. You knew Naruto would not return her feelings, yet you did nothing to help her move on. If you really cared about this weak fragile minded hyuuga, you would have won her heart by now." Sakura scolded.

Everybody was frozen. Never did they imagine for Naruto to lash out on Hinata. Kiba had enough. "NARUUUTOOO!" Kiba roared running at Naruto at full speed. Naruto didn't respond but watch Kiba run at him. Once Kiba was too close he formed a Rasengan in his hand and smashed against Kiba's chest sending him flying up to the sky.

"Kiba!" Choji yelled. "Damn!" Shikamaru cursed casting his shadow possession jutsu. The shadow reached to Naruto who tensed up. Choji expanded his hand to catch the injured Kiba.

"Let me go." Naruto ordered. "Sorry Naruto but I can't do that." Shikamaru stated. "Your down fall." Naruto smirked. In choji's hand Kiba transformed to Naruto and plunged a Rasengan to choji's chest making the Akamichi scream in pain and fly back.

"Choji!" Ino called. Sakura lunged at Shikamaru but when she reached him she jumped over him and kicked Ino to the curb. The silent Sasuke started to make his move. "Chidori spear." Sasuke muttered charging his chidori. A spear from the chidori formed and shot at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru cursed before jumping out the way Naruto following suit. "Sasuke." Naruto called. Sasuke nodded before pointing his spear at Naruto. "What are you doing?" Shikamaru demanded. "If Sasuke hurts me, it also hurts you right?" Naruto smirked. Shikamaru grumbled. "Yeah so what's your point?" Shikamaru barked.

"Sasuke is gonna stab my heart. In the end killing you. Let me go." Naruto ordered. Shikamaru was forming a plan in his head but was interrupted when Sakura decked his face with her fist.

By force Shikamaru canceled the jutsu. "Sakura!" Sasuke called. Sakura jumped out the way when a fire ball was headed her way frying the swarm of bugs behind her.

Sakura leaped back to her husband with a smile. But they all had to flip out of the way when Lee came crashing towards them. Sasuke formed hand signs before blowing 3 large fireballs at Team guy.

They jumped out of the way with mere burns. Ino recovered and started healing Choji and Kiba. Hinata was still in shock so she couldn't help. Naruto and his teammates landed on some tree branches as Shikamaru got back up.

'_Damn! They are not even trying! Sasuke hasn't activated his Sharingan, Naruto has only used one move while Sakura is just using taijutsu! I have to come up with a plan but Kiba and Choji are injured, Hinata is still in shock. What should I do?'_ Shikamaru panicked.

"Sasuke were wasting time. Lets kill them and move on." Naruto stated. "No." Sasuke said getting curious looks from his team. "Why? Aren't you the one who wants to kill them?" Sakura asked. "Yeah. But I know how we can save a trip. Naruto I need you to mark Shikamaru, Sakura mark Ino and I'll mark lee. I have a plan." Sasuke explained.

"Alright. You want a seal?" Naruto wondered. "No just something that you can push some chakra into." Sasuke informed. Naruto and his wife nodded. "So what should we do?" Sakura asked. "Well don't kill them, but don't let them go uninjured." Sasuke smirked.

"Well alright. Sakura-chan lets use our jutsu." Naruto grinned. "Okay Naruto-kun." Sakura grinned back. The two jumped down from the tree and pulled out a three pronged kunai.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at it and started forming some sort of plan. Naruto charged the groups left while Sakura charged the right. Shikamaru tried to keep his eyes on both but couldn't. "Shikamaru I got Sakura. You look at Naruto." Neji ordered. Shikamaru nodded turning his attention to Naruto who was still running around.

'_Is he trying to make us dizzy?'_ Shikamaru thought. Then he noticed Naruto and Sakura cross paths. They still had the strange kunai but kept running till they jumped up in the air throwing the kunai which planted to the ground.

Naruto and Sakura started forming hand signs with a smirk. "Ninja art: Hiraishin Ring Jutsu!" They yelled. In a yellow and pink flash they were gone. "Where did they go?" Shikamaru demanded. "I don't know I can't…" Neji didn't finish because he was sent flying from a punch to his face.

"Neji!" TenTen called. She hunched over and gasped for breath. "What is going on?" Shikamaru wondered. Shino crashed against a tree coughing out blood. Shikamaru was looking around nervously. Ino screamed in pain when she was thrown to the ground. Before he knew it he was sent flying also.

In another flash Naruto and Sakura appeared with a evil grin. Lee Charged at them with a yell but was quickly stopped by Sasuke when he pierced lee with his chidori spear.

They blinked to realize Lee wasn't pierced the wall of wood in front of him was. Naruto and Sakura leaped away when ink lions flew down at them. Naruto pulled out a kunai and slashed the lions to ink. Sakura dodged the ninja hounds that tried to attack her.

Sasuke cut the wood pole that was coming towards him. Once again they were together waiting for this uninvited guest to show themselves.

"So this is what you turned out to be?" A voice asked. Out of the trees Yamato appeared. "Naruto, Sakura." Yamato called. "Captain Tenzo, Kaka-sensei and Sai hunh?" Naruto smirked. Right on cue the other two showed up.

"Naruto Sakura, it seems we have met yet again." Sai smiled. Naruto or Sakura didn't respond. "What should we do now Sasuke?" Sakura asked. "Well we try to kill them." Sasuke stated activating his Sharingan. Naruto smirked his and Sakura's eyes turning kyuubi red with slits. Their canine's grew sharper also.

Kakashi lifted his headband up revealing his Sharingan that quickly transformed to the Mangekyo. Sasuke growled his Sharingan turning to the eternal mangekyo Sharingan.

"Naruto-kun we have to be careful of Yamato." Sakura warned. "No worries, he won't get the chance to do it." Naruto smirked. The red chakra cloak started forming around Naruto and Sakura giving them 2 tails.

Sasuke smirked before his demonic looking Susanoo appeared behind him. "Are we going all out?" Naruto wondered. "No not yet. We will wait for Sanbi." Sasuke replied. "Alright lets kill them!" Naruto grinned before he and Sakura flashed away behind Sai and Yamato.

Naruto's tail's wrapped around the squirming Yamato while Sakura punched Sai forward. Susanoo readied his bow and shot an arrow at Kakashi who dodged. Sasuke jumped towards Kakashi ready to kill him.

Lee recovered and decided to help Sai out. So he charged at Sakura but before he could land a hit on her he crashed against dozens of trees. He opened his eyes to see a chakra hand holding him crushing him.

Naruto was busy with the real Yamato while crushing lee. Sakura finally grabbed Sai and swung him around like a rag doll. Sasuke was shooting arrows at Kakashi who dodged them with little ease.

Sasuke covered his left eye and glared at Kakashi. Kakashi didn't see black flames appear in his shirt. Sasuke took this chance to cast some hand signs. "Fire style: Great Dragon flame jutsu!" Sasuke breathed out 4 fire dragons that aimed at Kakashi.

Naruto jumped out of the way of Yamato's wood mallet. From the mallet a pole of wood shout out and nearly punctured Naruto. But his chakra cloak formed arms and crushed the pole.

Sakura flew up at the flying Sai who was on his ink bird. Sakura growled before forming a Rasengan in her hand and ripping it through Sai's bird.

The pale boy flipped off the bird and created another one but was surprised when Sakura smashed her chakra enhanced fist against Sai's face. The boy went tumbling and was never to get back up.

Naruto kept dodging the pillar spikes of wood that shot from the ground but before he could hit Yamato, Lee tried kicking his face. Naruto leaped out of the way and glared at him. Sakura was by his side in an instant.

"Sai's dead." Sakura announced. "What?" Yamato gasped looking over to see a dead Sai. "Kakashi! We need to pull back!" Yamato stated. Kakashi crashed his Lighting blade against Susanoo but had no luck. Sasuke was completely safe from harm.

Susanoo raised it's spirit blade and brought it down against Kakashi but he leaped back by force. "Your right we have to pull back." Shikamaru stated his shadow attached to Kakashi's. Naruto tried charging but before he knew it everyone but Sai left in a puff of smoke.

Naruto and Sakura's cloak dissipated leaving them back to normal. "Damn." Naruto muttered. Sasuke deactivated his Sharingan and walked up to his teammates. "Lets go we have a dead line to meet." Sasuke stated. The two nodded before they all ran to the lake.

In the tress watching the whole battle was a man wearing an orange mask.

'_Very good Naruto. Now we can start to play.'_


End file.
